Legend of Zelda: Legend of Taikwindo - Chaps. 1+2
by CyberMewY2K
Summary: A girl named Aeria meets up with Link, and also finds out that some legends are true, some might not.


Legend of Zelda: Legend of Taikwindo

~ By CyberMew Y2K

(I do not own Nintendo, nor these characters. I'd would love to thank everybody who guided me in a path of pain and suffering.)

*-*

Prologue

****

Snow.

It fell as if the French army had been killed once again by the English's longbows. As if thousands of soldiers were decapitated, and burned at the stake.

Yes, war was taking place during the brutal winter. And to think, it looked exactly like the storm in which Ganondorf had wounded hundreds of Hylians with his hellish rampage of monsters.

Imagine, if the Holocaust was to happen again. If thousands of innocent Jewish people were killed for their religious ways. Adolf Hitler's troops destroying everything, and anyone who tried to help these people. 

Truly, that was a fight that no Jew wished to see. (And, I do not hate Jewish people, I know a lot as friends.)

But, instead of the Jewish and Hitler, there was the Hylian race and Ganondorf himself.

I always hated to imagine this. But, since it was occurring, and hundreds of Hylians speaking of it in fear, it was pretty hard to get out of my mind.

I have learned about the Human race and their history through years of home schooling. My mother taught me as much as she could, since she was raised by these creatures. We haven't come in any dangerous contact with them, but they treat us like friends, or at least try.

Many humans live in Hyrule, feeling as if there was no danger at all, since they weren't one of us. They gloat, as if they were on the evil's lee.

My mother lived in the Americas most of her life, mistaken for a genetically altered human child. She learned about them so much, but she never told a single human about her being Hylian. She returned to Hyrule at the age of 20.

She had met my father, Sir Lance, a year later her returning. They were at peace with each other, and at love. 

I rarely see my father because of war. He rarely even recognizes me as his child, because of years of departure. I always grow, and he always is gone.

Because of the hellish nightmare of a war, my family is split apart - male from female.

And… I wish it would end completely.

Chapter 1

As I walked through Kakariko Village, I did some thinking.

Of course, I almost never had time to. I always thought that evil lurked behind ever corner, every door, and every tree.

In fact, I was down right afraid. 

Soon, I thought as if someone was stalking me. I heard footsteps, even in the quiet snow. And then, I screamed when I saw a blurred shadow behind me.

"Woah, what's your problem?" asked a boy.

I screeched in reply. "Stay away! I do not wish to be taken!"  
  
He protested against this answer. "I do not work with the evil one, if that is what you think."  
  
"What do you mean?! Who are you?" I asked, vividly.

He did only but smile. "I am Link, of the Kokiri," he said, "I have come to help participate in war."  
  
"Y-y-you? But you are just a kid! What can you do that can stop Ganondorf?" I snapped.

He looked at me as if he was insane. "I am but training. The Princess foretold me that I might be of some service to your people," he said.

I opened my eyes in shock. "Princess Zelda? You actually got to speak to her?"

"Yes. Those guards aren't as intelligent as they look," he started, "Who might you be?"

"Me? I am Aeria." I replied, as I tried to remember about these 'Kokiri'.

"Such a nice name, for a pretty girl," he said with a gentle smile.

I suddenly looked into his eyes. They were an amazing ocean blue, and were always kind. "Thank you, Link."

A man from the Archery shop suddenly noticed Link. "Get back here, you little thief!" he yelled with anger.

Link ran off to Death Mountain. He had done nothing, but knew he would get pain and punishment.

*-*

I walked to the town's grocer at about 13:00pm, on an errand for my mother. It was then when I remembered about the 'Kokiri'.

The Kokiri, a race from deep in the forest, were a group of children who lived by nature. They could never grow up, since they were never born to start with. Their forest, The Kokiri Forest, was a city of tree-houses, mazes, and greens. The Kokiri's guardian, the Great Deku Tree, protected them from danger. 

In their forest, there was a maze called 'The Lost Woods'. If a Kokiri were to get lost, they would become a Stalfos, and attack Hylians and other races together. Also, if they were to leave the forest, they would become ill and die.

I then wondered, "If Link is a Kokiri, wouldn't he be sick? Wouldn't he be dead?"

I pondered for hours, as I got food, went home, cooked, and even daydreamed.

I soon fell asleep in my soft bed. My mother had sown a quilt for me when I was but a baby. It had many designs, including one I have never seen. She called it, 'The Triforce'. I never understood what she meant when she taught me about this 'Triforce'. She said the goddesses Din, Nayru, and Fayore created the barren earth, it's law, and creatures to uphold the law. And when their task completed, they went back into the heavens. The sacred Triforce is believed to be the symbol in which where the goddesses left.

She also mentioned that the goddesses were sent by God. She then told me never to disobey God, or the Legend of Taikwindo shall be real. I also didn't know what this 'Taikwindo' was, nor it's legend. But, as stubborn as she is, never told me.

Oh well. Maybe I'll ask someone in town tomorrow. I thought.

*-*

I woke up at 19:00am the next morning. Snow covered the glass windows, and the wood panels. The sky was gray, which was a usual sight during the brutal winter.

Even from the village, I could hear the blasts of cannons and the clashes of metal weapons. Please, I thought, let my father live.

I needed to see what was going on, so I went outside in the 6 inch snow in my leopard boots and snow dress. I gently walked up the ice pathed Death Mountain Trail.

The ice was very hard to walk on. How could Link walk up this trail? He must've had special boots on… Pondered I.

I finally walked up, and had a few bruises on my chin, shins, and arms.

Guess who I also found on Death Mountain? Yep. I found Link, sleeping behind a boulder.

"Psst…Link! Wake up!" I whispered. The Kokiri's eyes shivered and opened, his iris bluer then ever. He looked up, showing his tired face to me.   
  
He was silent for a few minutes, then (realizing it was me) said, "Hello, Aeria."

"Hi. Listen, I was wondering…" I started, blankly, "Do you happen to know what the Legend of Taikwindo is?"

"Taikwindo? Oh…that...listen, follow me to the top, and I will tell you…it's not a very good thing, I know that well." Link replied, as his short legs straightened, making a short cracking noise, and started up the mountain.

Chapter 2

He ran so fast and slipped a few times, but he made it up Death Mountain; cursing under his breath. 

I followed slowly, since the cold; brisk wind blew past my face. I guess I was blue all over because Link said, "You look like the frozen water."

I merely smiled, and before I knew it; Link was building a fire. "I didn't know active volcanoes could freeze," I said, my teeth chattering.

He looked at me, confused, "Volcanoes aren't active all the time," he started, "so it froze…well, most of it. The very top is hot."

"Oh," I mumbled, "I feel like a complete idiot."

"Don't think like that, I know very well that you are not an idiot." Link said, with a confidence that I wasn't.

"So, Link, tell me. What is the Legend of Taikwindo?" I asked.

"Well," he began, "the legend says that if one were to disobey Lord, and follow either Ganondorf or the Devil himself; they have no second chances. No rebirth, no heaven; for you will stay in your body after death and watch your self rot into a simple Stalchild's body. And even if you were killed by another in that life, and were peaceful; your next life will be cursed. You will live and hunt - even your own kind - at night and scavenge for food. You won't be able to even be with your own people. It's terrible, for I've seen it happen. And the thing is, when you are cursed, your loved one's will have …very bad endings."

"Hmm, so that is why my mother never wanted me to disobey God." I said to myself.

He chuckled a bit. "That's what parents are for, to stop you from doing stupid mistakes," he then said.

"Also," he continued, "this war is leading many peaceful Hylians towards this legend's path. I am afraid not many will come back…normal…"

I looked at him with a sudden twinge of pain. "What?! You mean…my father…"

"It is possible, Aeria. But, I hope your father chooses the right way." Link replied, shaking his head.

"Yeah… me too. I mean, if my father would ever join Ganondorf, it could be because he was forced into it." I said, quietly.

He suddenly stood up. "Listen, I gotta go…"  
  
"Why? Are you scared?" I asked.

"No," he began, "but I wanted to see how the army was doing…"  
  
"Ok, see ya later!" I said, joyfully.

I ran down the barren trail, after him.

*-*

As I stumbled down to the gate, the guard was in total shock. "Aeria! What were you doing up there with that forest boy!?" he asked, having both arms folded upward on his chest.

Oh, shoot! I knew going up there would show trouble. I thought, as my eyes were fixed to the ground.

I finally answered the guard. "Pligafo, I am so sorry. But, I was curious with something so much that I asked Link what it was."

Pligafo glued his eyes toward my shameful face, and then replied, "Well, you shouldn't go up there! It is dangerous, plus, nobody knows what those idiot Gorons will do next."

"Oh," I started. "please, do not get me in trouble. I've had enough bad things happen in my --"

"But, young lady, your mother prohibited you from going up there with strangers!" Pligafo yelled.

I quickly ran off. Trouble wasn't my actual thing, so I would always try to miss it.

My mother suddenly stopped me from running. "Aeria, come with me, please," she said, crying.

"Mother? What's wrong?" I asked, filled with painful thoughts.

She looked at me. "Daughter, a boy came up to me, and said something tragic happened to your father…"

"NO! It can't be --" I began.

Mother quickly cut it off. "Please, go find out. I am worried!"

"Yes, mother dearest." I said, as I ran towards the staircase to the open field.

*-*

The field was filled with blood and gore.

Frightened, I slowly walked into the death pit. It is so quiet…  
  
I then spotted Link, who was looking at somebody's wallet. "What are you looking at?" I simply asked.

He gave me a sudden look of shame. "Aeria…" he started, filled with a twinge of pain.

I looked at him with concern, then noticed the wallet. "That looks like my father's…"  
"It is…" he replied.

"I don't under--"

"Well, Aeria, your father…is…dead."  
  
I tried to fight back the stinging tears of painful agony. Could he be actually SERIOUS!?

Link shook his head, and continued. "He died…on…"

"On…what?" I said, tearfully.

"Let's just hope that the Legend of Taikwindo is false." He stated, and he quietly walked away.


End file.
